


Defacing Government Property

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey hey slow down!” Steve chuckled, half-heartedly trying to push you off him.</p><p>“But you start work again tomorrow.” You protest, your hands roaming his body. “This is the last time I will be able to do this for a while. You’re always so busy with work we never have time for this.”</p><p>“And what exactly are you planning on doing…?” He asks, his breath hitching slightly as you nibble at his neck.</p><p>“Leaving. Marks. All. Over. You.” You say, kissing him between every word on various places on his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defacing Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone. Sorry this took so long but finally here is some Steve writing for you!!! I apologise if its not great, i’ve been off my game recently. I hope you do enjoy it though! Don’t forget to send in requests!!! - Emma xox

“Hey hey slow down!” Steve chuckled, half-heartedly trying to push you off him.

“But you start work again tomorrow.” You protest, your hands roaming his body. “This is the last time I will be able to do this for a while. You’re always so busy with work we never have time for this.” 

“And what exactly are you planning on doing…?” He asks, his breath hitching slightly as you nibble at his neck. 

“Leaving. Marks. All. Over. You.” You say, kissing him between every word on various places on his body. 

“(y/n) we really shouldn’t…” He mutters, his hands tangling into your hair as you begin kissing up his thighs. 

“Oh but we really should.” You reply, gently biting his thigh causing him to jerk involuntarily. 

“Ok ok I concede.” He says, tugging your hair slightly to get to move back up his body. His hands cup either side of your face as he pulls you into an intense kiss. When he finally pulls away you’re gasping for breath, grinning at how easy he was to manipulate. 

“You just lie there and enjoy tonight.” You whisper in Steve’s ear, moving slightly to kiss his neck. As soon as he feels your lips his head tilts, giving you easier access. You bite gently, hearing his breathing quicken. He squirms under your touch as you move to various parts of his neck leaving an obscene amount of bruises. 

“Are you finished?” He asks after a while, the smile audible in his voice. 

“I guess so.” You reply, currently kissing your way down his body. “That would mean I would have to stop before this though.” 

“Before wha…” He starts, but trails off when you unbuckle his belt and start pulling off his jeans. He bucks his hips to allow them to slide off easily, and they soon get discarded on the floor. You move your mouth up his thighs, brushing against his boxers making his hips jerk towards the touch. You use your hands to pin his hips to the mattress and ping the waistband of his boxers with your teeth. 

You knew that you holding him down was doing absolutely nothing, but he enjoyed it and stayed still. You hook your fingers into his boxers and tug them, pulling them off.  
Before Steve even has a chance to say your name, you are licking up his dick, grinning at the moan that erupts from his mouth. His hands are tangled in your hair again, small groans escaping his mouth when you take all of him and hollow your cheeks. 

“Wait…” You hear Steve say under his breath. You look up and see him waving his hand to get you to move back up the bed towards him. You crawl slowly, peppering kisses all over his body as you move to where he wants you. You feel him growing impatient when you spend a little too much time on some places, leaving purple bruises on his hips and collar bones. 

“What’s up?” You ask when you’re lying directly next to him, your face close to his. 

“I wasn’t gunna last.” He mutters, pressing his lips to your neck. 

“Well that’s understandable. It has been a while.” You reply with a giggle. Steve leans back, feigning insult. Then, he lunges for your sides, tickling you mercilessly. 

“Concede?” You asks with a grin. You try and roll away from him, but end up with him rolling and pressing down on top of you. 

“Never!” You cry, tears in your eyes from laughter. You finally wriggle out from underneath him and practically fall off the bed. Scrambling to your feet, you run across the room, Steve in hot pursuit. You scream with laughter as he chases you around his flat, your feet slipping on the wood floor. When he finally catches you, his strong arms wrap around your waist and lift you into the air. Your legs kick hopelessly and he somehow manages to turn you around so you’re facing him, your chest pressed into him. 

Your laughter fades when you see the pure arousal in Steve’s eyes. You wrap your legs around his waist and kiss him deeply, your arms thrown around his neck. He walks you towards a wall, pressing your back against it and using it to balance you while his hands slide up your sides. 

“Steve…” You moan into his mouth, feeling him hard against your leg. 

“Is…is this ok?” He asks quietly, his fingers brushing against you and making your head roll back in pleasure. 

“Stop playing around and fuck me already. Now is not the time for chivalry.” You snap, claiming his mouth again. Your tongue slides along his bottom lip and his mouth opens. Slowly, he lowers you onto him, the both of you gasping and adjusting. It starts slow, sensual, small kisses being placed on your neck. After a while though, he picks up the pace. You gasp when he goes all out, thrusting deep and quick into you. You can feel yourself getting close, the familiar heat coiling in your stomach. 

You let go and the whimper you make seems to push Steve over the edge. His thrusts get sloppy and then stop all together, leaving you both feeling thoroughly satisfied. When he puts you down you stagger slightly, your legs weak. 

“You ok?” He asks with a grin.

“Yeah gimme a minute.” You reply. Instead, he picks you up gently and carries you back to the bedroom, placing you on the bed. He lies next to you, pulling a blanket over the both of you. He gently kisses you on the forehead, and you are soon asleep. 

\----

The next morning you wake up to an empty bed. You’d known you would, Steve had to go to work. It was still disappointing though. You get up and pull on one of Steve’s shirts. It was easily big enough to hang down mid-thigh on you and was insanely comfy. 

Just as you pulled cereal out the cupboard, there is a knock on the door. You walk over and open it, revealing two men in suits. 

“Could you come with us please.” One of the men says. He says it phrased as a question, but delivered as a demand. 

“Urmm…let me just put on some clothes.” 

“That won’t be necessary. This won’t take long.” The other man says. Reluctantly you walk out of Steve’s apartment in only a shirt, underwear and socks. You grab the keys by the door as a last thought before the door is shut and you’re marched out of the building and into a car. 

“Where are we going?” You ask cautiously, only to be ignored. Your mind is on Steve, hoping he’s ok. 

When the car stops the door is opened and you look out into an underground carpark. Again, you are marched away. This time into an elevator. The button for the 40th floor is pressed and you travel up in an awkward silence. When the lift doors open, there are two guards waiting for you. They transfer you over and the new men march you down a corridor into an office. You get a few looks as you walk, but considering what you’re wearing that’s understandable. 

“Wait here.” One of the men says before the both of them walk out the office and leave you alone. You wander around a little, nosing at what’s in the room. You reach for one of the photos on a desk, but stop when a voice sounds from the doorway.

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you.” 

“Oh…sorry.” You say, turning to the voice and seeing yet another man in a suit, this time with Steve standing next to him. You rush forward and hug Steve.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, clearly as confused as you are. “And why are you only wearing my shirt?” 

“Mr Rogers you have been brought here with (y/n) because I need to give you a warning.” The suit says seriously. 

“Ok?” Steve says, his arm around your waist protectively. 

“I understand that you go long periods of time without seeing each other and you have certain…needs.” He says, making you flush. Where the hell was he going with this?! “However I am going to have to insist you refrain from marking Mr Rogers neck. The bruising is unseemly, and inappropriate. If it happens again we will have to fine you for defacing government property.” 

It takes you and Steve a while to click. 

“Oh you mean the hickeys?!” You say in shock. 

“Yes.” 

“Oh my god…” You mutter under your breath, trying desperately not to laugh. You’d been called in for defacing government property. This was great! 

“Don’t let it happen again. Our men will now drive you home.” He says, opening the office door and standing aside to let you leave. 

“I’ll call you later.” Steve calls as you walk down the corridor, a huge grin on his face. You wave from the lift as the doors close and find yourself in between the same two guards from earlier. One of them looks at you and winks. 

“You would be surprised how many people get called out for that.” He whispers, giving you a small smile. You laugh as you are walked back to the car, grinning from ear to ear. Guess you’re just going to have to think of other places to give Steve hickeys now…and that could be a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it. For more of our stuff check out our tumblr avengersimaginings.tumblr.com/


End file.
